<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divide by Infinity by YoungJusticeAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728914">Divide by Infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/pseuds/YoungJusticeAddict'>YoungJusticeAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarlet Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OP Wanda Maximoff, SM2 and anything set after infinity war not canon, fix it/not canon, pulls themes from Wandavision but it is not canon here either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/pseuds/YoungJusticeAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on if Wanda had taken out Thanos before the snap.</p><p>Wanda showcased an amazing amount of power, and brought The Vision back to life on her own. But when her memories are affected by the trauma of these events, will Vision be able to help her put the pieces back together or will their relationship be another casualty of this intergalactic war?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarlet Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But now is no time to mourn, now is no time at all.”</p>
<p>The past began to piece itself back together at those words. Shards of purple, green, and gold flew together gracefully to remake the synthezoid that had just laid down his life for their world. Wanda gasped as green and yellow light brought life back into her beloved Vision, as well as the one thing keeping them all from perishing: the Mind Stone. The last piece to Thanos’ apocalypse. </p>
<p>“NO!” she cried, rushing towards Thanos only to be swept away like nothing. Her body slammed to the ground as Thanos ripped the Mind Stone from Vision’s forehead himself and tossed his lifeless body aside. </p>
<p>Thanos placed the final stone into his gauntlet and let the power flow through him. He relished in the pain the power brought to him, and allowed himself a small grin, looking to the sky.</p>
<p>Suddenly a bolt of lightning came thundering down upon Thanos, illuminating the woods around him. He followed the trail to a caped god rushing towards him, a hefty axe in hand aimed straight for him. Thanos activated the Time Stone once again and sent Thor back from whence he came. He had no time to continue with these Earth heroes. He finally had everything he needed.</p>
<p>Thanos raised the gauntlet, now at maximum power, and readied himself to finish his intended goal.</p>
<p>A flash of red surged up the backs of his legs, sending pain up his spine to his skull. Wanda got up, her eyes aflame with pure, unfiltered rage. Thanos turned around to face her, giving her a warning glare. “My child, there is no need for this. You will underst-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish she was on him, throwing continuous red energy bolts and forcing him back deeper into the forest. He raised the gauntlet to defend himself from her barrage of attacks, so she took the chance to rip a thick tree from the earth to swipe his legs out from under him. He landed with a deep, heavy thud and she did not give up. The energy bolts continued until she was close enough to him to reach her hand out and wrap her magic around the gauntlet and crush his hand beneath it, metal twisting and screeching, digging into his skin as the stones struggled to stay in their cavities. Thanos shouted in pain, swinging his free hand in hopes to connect to her torso to stop the agony.</p>
<p>Wanda caught his other hand in a cloud of red energy and tilted her head dangerously. </p>
<p>On the other side of the forest, Steve rolled over and groaned. Raising a hand to the side of his head confirmed his ear was bleeding and there were the beginnings of a huge bruise forming across half of his face, maybe a bone fracture. He pushed himself up on his knees and raised his head to see Bucky racing up to him.</p>
<p>“Steve.”</p>
<p>“Buck, ugh.” He groaned again, pushing himself to his feet. “Where’s-”</p>
<p>He whipped his head around at the sounds of Thanos in pain, eyes widening at the sight before him. <em> Wanda </em> was taking him on solo, and <em> winning </em>. Bucky reloaded his gun and stepped forward but Steve stopped him with a hand on his chest, “Don’t.”</p>
<p>Bucky looked confused but soon understood. Wanda used her grip on both of Thanos’ hands to drag him up into the sky, several miles above the trees. They said something to each other up there, which only seemed to aggravate Wanda more and she slammed his body back down through the trees into the earth. A large crack permeated the air around them as the grass and rock around them shook. Wanda took him twenty feet down, firing blast after blast until there was pure silence.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Steve leaned over the edge of the new cavern and watched Wanda wrench the gauntlet free of Thanos’ lifeless grasp. In a flash of golden light, she then plucked the Mind Stone from it and slowly floated herself up to ground level. Steve backed up to give her a wide berth.</p>
<p>Natasha and Sam had come to stand next to Bucky, with Bruce, T’Challa and Okoye a bit farther away watching from a safe distance. </p>
<p>Wanda landed next to Steve and looked longingly down at the Mind Stone, gauntlet hanging limply at her side. She could just snap herself and this could all have never even happened. No trauma, no damage, no death, except maybe her own if she wasn’t strong enough. And right now, she was exhausted. She must have been hit before because now her nose was trickling blood slowly down her chin. She looked up towards Vision’s body and absently handed Steve the gauntlet, making her way to Vision.</p>
<p>He may have been ready to die, but she wasn’t ready for him to be gone. And dammit if she wasn’t going to be selfish for once in her life, especially after she had finally heard the words she had been longing for.</p>
<p>She began to stumble, exhaustion eating away at her. Wanda fell to her knees near his head and pulled him close to her. She choked on a sob at the sight of his concave skull. Natasha knelt next to her, a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We can find a way to bring him back, Wanda,” Natasha said softly.</p>
<p>Wanda shook her head slowly, “No, you can't... But I can.”</p>
<p>She held the Mind Stone exactly where it should have been in the open space of Vision’s head and focused everything on repairing what Thanos had destroyed.</p>
<p>A warm glow formed around her hands and Vision’s head, fluctuating between bright red and golden yellow. Everyone was quiet, even the others as they got up from their beatdowns and joined to watch the events unfold.</p>
<p>The glow started to flicker and Wanda swayed. Natasha held both her shoulders to steady her, encouraging her to complete the process if she could. Wanda blinked furiously trying to dispel the dark spots on the edge of her vision…<em> .her Vision </em>.</p>
<p>Pieces slowly started coming together, rebuilding the synthezoid skull. The pace picked up and Wanda began breathing heavily, excitement and over-exertion taking over. Natasha squeezed her shoulders and looked up to Steve, who was now flanked by Rhodey, Rocket, and Groot. They were all in differing states of shock, amazed at what just happened and what was happening now.</p>
<p>Wanda let out a short laugh, tears streaming down her face as Vision’s features returned, and the Mind Stone was placed back into his forehead. Color returned to his body and the glow of her efforts eventually vanished. Her hand moved to cradle his head and she could feel the hum of his internal systems booting back up.</p>
<p>Everyone watched silently with waiting breaths, except Wanda. Her breathing was still heavy and labored, but she was focused on Vision. When he finally opened his eyes and saw her, there was a quick smile before worry took over his features. “Wanda?”</p>
<p>And there is was, the last box checked. He had returned to her, and she was finally able to rest after her battle with Thanos. Not even three seconds of Vision being awake, she had slumped over. Natasha caught her and Vision was sitting up in an instant. Her face was cool and clammy, her body like a rag doll, just completely out of energy as they turned her to lay on her back on the grass. Wanda’s head lolled to the side, completely unconscious.</p>
<p>Vision turned and searched the faces around him, settling on Captain America holding the gauntlet, “What happened, Captain Rogers?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up from being violently murdered after giving up your life on your own terms definitely took time to get over. And then to be brought back into the land of the living after admitting you did not want that to ever happen, refusing to be a pawn or a weapon, was even more of a moral struggle when you know it was for the one person who saw you for who you are: a being with years of opportunity in front of them.</p><p>Vision sat alone in their room at the compound. It had been 1 week, 2 days, 7 hours, and 14 minutes since he had come back online and was debriefed by the other Avengers of what Wanda had done, and the amount of power she had demonstrated against Thanos with all six infinity stones. He was still astounded.</p><p>Sure, she was strong, he never doubted that for a second. But her abilities went farther than they ever thought possible. From what he could tell, the amount of energy in those blasts was greater than she had demonstrated previously. Steve suggested that the anger and grief of loss propelled her forward to fight harder, but no one could be sure until she woke up and was able to try doing it again in a training environment. If she woke up.</p><p>Vision had tried staying by her side for as long as he could, day in and day out he would listen to every beep on the monitors, watch the rise and fall of her chest, and spin in anguish over her injured state. She spent everything she had to get revenge and then to bring him back to life. He couldn’t stand to see her now, he had been away from her for several days, getting updates from Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner. He needed time to think about her sacrifice and her betrayal.</p><p>Wanda had lost so much, even before they met, so could he really hold it against her for wanting to cling to what little happiness she had left? Had control of? She lost her parents, her childhood innocence, her brother, her city, and then her freedom as she was branded a criminal for just trying to help. Her city could be rebuilt, and her name could be cleared, but it didn’t erase the trauma and the lost trust. So how could he possibly be upset with her for ignoring his living will so she could regain what little happiness she was permitted to have?</p><p>For he would have done the same, in her shoes.</p><p>He’d tried to reach out to her in her mind but was blocked by her subconscious. There had been too much trauma and exhaustion and he would not force it, fearing something worse happening to her psyche. </p><p>He had every right to be upset with her actions. He did not want to be a weapon to anyone, even if that included being a weapon leading to her happiness-</p><p>He sighed when someone knocked at his door, breaking his thoughts. When he opened he was surprised to see Dr. Banner looked a tad anxious.</p><p>“How can I be of service to you, doctor?”</p><p>He shuffled on his feet. “We have increased brain activity on Wanda. It seems like she’s healing, but we would like for you to try to see inside her mind again.”</p><p>If he had a heart it would have been beating against his vibranium chest, threatening to burst through the metal. “Yes, of course,” he quickly agreed and rushed to the elevator with Banner.</p><hr/><p>The medbay was bustling now, new tests being run with Wanda’s latest development. Vision stepped closer to her, guilt ebbing away at his anger for the situation. In the end it wasn’t just about her happiness, he deserved to live and not have that ripped away from him like the others in her life. She was giving him that opportunity.</p><p>He swore then, watching her beautiful eyes move beneath closed lids, that he would indeed live the life he had been granted by her, and he would do everything he could to live it with her for as long as possible.</p><p>Cho and Banner were staring at Starkpads and comparing the data from previous sessions in monitoring Wanda’s activity. Then Banner nodded to Vision to begin delving into her unconscious mind. </p><p>Vision placed both hands on either side of her head, ruffling the limp strands of her long, red hair. He anxiously awaited the day he could go back to running his fingers through her hair again and watch her smile and swat him away for ruining the style. To hear her laugh, and to hold her as she cries when this all finally hits her and she has time to process.</p><p>His touch was golden, lighting up her sleeping face. He closed his eyes and focused, tugging at the connection he’s always had with her, established during his creation. He was surprised the line was open with no blockade. Banner was right, she was healing.</p><p>He dove in gently, searching for anything that would lead to waking her up. Her subconscious took on the form of a neighborhood, main feature being a stunning house, white picket fence and gorgeous lawn. Vision walked up to the door and knocked.</p><p>The turn of a lock and creak of the door opening lead him face to face with Wanda. She smiled brightly at him and ushered him in. “Oh honey, you didn’t need to knock. Did you forget your keys?”</p><p>Vision stopped in the entryway, confused. Where had her accent gone? She sounded American now. He then took in her appearance, dropped straight out of the fifties. She wore her hair short and curled, in a rockabilly gown with a ruffled apron. He thought this was perhaps Steve’s influence, those long days stuck in the tower after Lagos watching old TV shows from his era. His attempt to help her feel better.</p><p>“Yes, dear, I must have. Are you alright?”</p><p>Wanda smiled again, “Of course. Now help me with this, will you? The china needs to go back on the top shelf of the hutch.” She hurried into the kitchen and picked up a stack of plates. </p><p>Vision was slow to follow her, taking in the retro decor. He took the plates from her and reached up to put them where she’d asked. “Wanda?” He started, waiting for her attention, “tell me, would you like to go away with me somewhere? Just the two of us.”</p><p>“Oh no, Vis, we can’t. Your boss and his wife will be over for dinner and it’s very important. Don’t you remember? Your promotion?”</p><p>“No, Darling, I’m afraid I do not.” He turned back to her, pulling her close. “But we can cancel. I really want to take you somewhere, can we do that?”</p><p>Wanda pulled away shaking her head, eyes closed, “No. No that’s not how this works. You-We are having dinner with your boss and his wife tonight.”</p><p>He frowned, “Yes, dear.”</p><p>She took a breath and squared her shoulders, the perky smile returning, “Now, I have to run to the market for groceries for tonight. Are you headed back to work or are you going to go next door with Herb? He’s home today.”</p><p>“I think I’ll be here for a bit, read the paper,” he responded plainly, mind deep in thought.</p><p>“Okay! I’ll be back soon,” she grabbed her shopping bag and purse before kissing him on the cheek and heading for the door.</p><p>Vision frowned once more before pulling out of her mind, looking up to Dr Cho and Dr Banner still waiting there for his diagnosis. He sighed and removed his hands from her head.</p><p>“She is there, but she is not ready to wake up. Her mind still has a lot of healing to do. I can help her psyche piece things together, but it may take time.”</p><p>Banner nodded, “It’s progress. I’ll update the others.”</p><p>They both left the room, leaving Vision to stare down at Wanda. He stroked down her cheek and decided to go back into her mind to try to help her find her way out.</p><hr/><p>“We are very lucky, kids.”</p><p>Tony walked into the common room and took off his glasses, pinching his nose between his fingers. “The UN decided that because the threat was big enough, and that we took care of it, we are not responsible for the damages that incurred. None of us are being charged for violating the Accords, either.”</p><p>Clint snorted, “After all of this they should just burn the damn Accords.”</p><p>Tony pointed his glasses at him, “And that they are. Discussing it anyways. Now that the main event is over, I told them we expect very little in regards to future earth-threatening tyrants or the like and we will be taking a siesta.”</p><p>Steve stood from his place on the couch, “Hopefully they do drop the Accords. They weren’t right to begin with. How much damage is there?”</p><p>Tony sighed, “Too much, Spangles. The Stark Foundation is already running low on funding to fix what we’ve got now, it’s only a matter of time until it’s wiped out.”</p><p>Peter shuffled, leaning forward, “We could always crowdsource, talk about what actually happened, use emotion and compassion to get them to donate to fix their communities.”</p><p>“That would be good, kid, but I don’t think we will get much from that to be honest.” Tony sat next to Peter and gestured for Steve to sit back down, “What about a charity event? Treat people to a dinner and then auction a hug from Captain America or Swinging with Spiderman,” Tony smirked.</p><p>“I thought we were taking a siesta from the hero thing?” Steve questioned, raising a brow.</p><p>“It’s just one last thing, to get another pat on the back from the UN to help seal the deal with the Accords.”</p><p>Clint groaned, leaning back and throwing his head on the back of the couch, “Only if I get to shoot tin cans off stuffy rich people’s heads.”</p><p>Tony reached over and slapped a hand on Clint’s knee, “We’ll see, Barn Yard.”</p><p>Everyone looked up as Bruce came strolling in, “Oh good, a few of you are here. I wanted to give out an update on Wanda.”</p><p>Clint sat up quickly, brushing off Tony, “What’s going on? Is she alright?”</p><p>“Yes, doing better actually,” Bruce nodded, “Vision is back with her. She had some brain activity today, and he was able to dive in and reach out to her. He says she is healing psychologically as well, but it will take a bit more time.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Steve said, the others agreeing.</p><p>“Did the Wakandans get back alright?” Bruce asked, checking his phone. Cho had set him up to get immediate updates on Wanda’s condition if it changed at all.</p><p>Steve stood, offering his seat to Bruce, “They actually haven’t left yet. Shuri is really enjoying….Groot, was it? The tree thing? And T’Challa and the others are enjoying the nightlife with Thor after all this stress.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony started, “We could do a debrief in the morning. I think we’ve all had enough time to process and breathe, but now we need to talk about what to do with those stones, and what to do if Ross doesn’t drop the Accords. If the UN doesn’t dismiss them, they’ll demand everyone’s signatures, including our outer space friends. There wouldn’t be any escaping it this time, they saw everyone gear up for this, so even if we retired, they’ll know it’s only a matter of time.”</p><p>Everyone looked around in silent agreement. They would do what they could to get on the UN’s good side, which meant parlor tricks for the rich snobs, some of Tony’s closest acquaintances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner went quite well, even after such a rough start. Wanda, not having cooked much, over did herself trying to make a meal suitable for high society debutantes. After much clattering of pots and pans, and plenty of spilt food, she managed to make breakfast for dinner, and their guests were impressed. Vision simply pushed food around his plate or dropped some of it into his lap and under the table to avoid suspicion.</p><p>At the end of the night, Vision pulled out his chair and stood when his boss and Mrs Hart stood as well. He thanked them very much for coming, and Mrs Hart gave Wanda a strong hug. Mr Hart patted Vision on the back and told him to meet him in the office Monday morning to discuss details on his promotion. Wanda squealed and clapped her hands together, excited for this new venture. </p><p>After their guests had gone, they were left to tidy up what was left of dinner, as well as the disaster in the kitchen. As Wanda began the suds in the sink, Vision took the opportunity to stack some plates off to the side for her to clean next and wrap his arms around her waist. </p><p>She hummed at his touch and leaned back into him, hand under the water to feel the temperature before she began washing. "I'm so proud of us," she said quietly.</p><p>"Yes, dear. it seems like we are really committed to this life of anonymity. Hiding our abilities away from the world may be easier than we thought."</p><p>"Oh don't jinx it, Vis. We're only getting started."</p><p>"My apologies." He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. He turned around to the stove, and began collecting the overboiled pot and cooking utensils that had been scattered about.</p><p>It wasn't difficult to play along with her sitcom that she had created for herself. Honestly he could get stuck here for hours just enjoying how simple this life was. But he knew it wouldn't last, that this was just her brain's way of protecting itself and allowing her to heal. Everything that had happened was far too traumatic, and seeing her now, at her happiest in just a simple life, he was glad that she could enjoy it, if not for just a short while.</p><p>He felt a presence enter the room and slowly pulled away from Wanda's subconscious. He looked up to see a nurse walk in, she looked a bit startled to see him there, but regained her composure and continued with her task. She was carrying a vial and an injection needle. </p><p>He tilted his head, confused, "She has already had her medicine today. Did Dr Cho authorize something else?"</p><p>The nurse, whose name tag read Agnes, simply smiled at him while she filled the needle. "Yes she did. We got blood work back that suggested she had a bit of a vitamin deficiency. This should get her started on getting better. It was super minor, but with her recovering she needs all the help she can get."</p><p>Vision nodded, accepting her answer and looking back down at Wanda's sleeping face. She was looking better, he had to admit. More color had returned to her features, and several of the nurses had reported her twitching her fingers or toes. Things were getting better.</p><p>The nurse turned away and tripped on one of the many cables leading to the medical equipment supporting Wanda. She reached out and unintentionally grabbed Wanda's hand to stabilize herself. Vision rushed over and helped her steady herself. Agnes released Wanda's hand and giggled to herself about her clumsiness before leaving the room, not bothering to thank Vision for his attention.</p><p>He paid it no heed and returned to his position in front of her head. He placed his hands on either side of her face, and dove back into her mind, feeling a bit of resistance. Strange. </p><p>When he returned back into her world, it was dusk and he was standing just outside the front door. He reached and opened the door, but could not proceed. Wanda was stood in the middle of the living room in sweatpants and a hoodie, just as she was in the medical bay, unconscious on the bed.</p><p>Vision attempted to walk through the door but a barrier of red energy prevented him from continuing. He looked to Wanda as she turned around to him, her eyes filled with tears and her breath hitching in a panic. She looked around wildly, her eyes never settling on one place. The world around him began to flicker, houses and streets and bushes disappearing and then reappearing as Wanda continued to freak out.</p><p>Vision placed both hands on the door frame and called out to her. He begged for her to let him in, but it seemed as though she could not hear him. Things were going so wrong so fast after being nearly perfect. He could feel her unconscious body beneath his hands in the real world twitching and jerking. He tightened his hold on her physically, while he tried to deal with the subconscious version of herself. </p><p>He was forced to step back as the door frame beneath his hands flickered out of existence, and then returned. The world that she had created in her mind to heal herself was destroying itself. Something had changed when he left, and he needed to figure out what it was in order to calm the situation down.</p><p>When the door frame reappeared he banged his fists against it and finally got her attention.</p><p>"Wanda, darling, please. Tell me what is wrong. I'm here to help you."</p><p>More tears fell and she wrapped her arms around herself. She shook her head and her knees buckled below her sending her to the ground. The door frame flickered once again, so Vision took a shot and propelled himself through the doorway in the moment that the barrier was gone. It rose back up behind him, but finally he was inside.</p><p>He ran to her and knelt by her side, all of the furniture around him flashing in and out of reality. He worried that the floor below them would be next, so he quickly began, "Please, Wanda. Tell me what is wrong. Things were going so well, everything is alright and you are safe, I don't understand…."</p><p>She let out a broken sob and pushed herself away from him. Her head hung low and eyes squeezed shut, "This isn't right. I killed you. You made me kill you and now I've gone crazy."</p><p>Vision shook his head, "No, darling. That did happen but I am right here. I live and breathe as you do. You saved me. There is nothing to be afraid of, the danger has gone. You are not crazy."</p><p>She put her hands over her ears to block him out, "No, you're just a figment of my imagination, you're not real. You're dead. I killed you. You made me kill you."</p><p>She began to hyperventilate, and Vision could hear the machines around his physical body going haywire. He reached out to her and grabbed her arms to pull her hands away from her head, but the second he touched her, she screamed.</p><p>The floor broke away from underneath him and the rest of the house disappeared into oblivion, his vision devolving into complete blackness.</p><hr/><p>Fear.</p><p>The only thing she could feel as her eyes opened was pure, unfiltered fear. </p><p>She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room, and looked around. She sat up and looked behind her to see a man on the ground unconscious, with what looked like red electricity occasionally shooting up his hands to his shoulders. He may have been her attacker. That was what she was afraid of, that was who instilled the fear in her. She needed to get away.</p><p>Her bare feet touched the cold floor, but it was no match for the icy terror in her veins. She ripped away the machines that were attached to her and bolted for the door. The medical equipment behind her wailed in protest, and she could hear another alarm blare in the distance. An alert about her escape. She had to get out. </p><p>She ran down the hallway towards the elevator, and luckily it was on her floor. As the doors closed she bashed any button she could find, all of it so foreign to her. She just needed to escape, to find her brother and get the hell out of here to somewhere safe.</p><p>The elevator pinged and the doors opened, revealing two very strong men at the end of the corridor, looking weathered and out of breath as they raced towards the elevator themselves. </p><p>When they saw her they stopped, ushering her forward out of the elevator. Wanda stayed put, eyeing the other buttons on the elevator.</p><p>"Wanda wait, it's okay. Everything is safe now. Did you just wake up, are you all right?" One of the men asked. He had shaggy blonde hair and a dark beard, his shirt pulled tight over his very large muscles. She didn't want to see just how strong he was, so she instead punched the closed door button, praying he couldn't get to the doors before they closed.</p><p>Both men called out to her as the doors closed, but they did not run to her. The next floor down, there was no one in the hallway so she stepped out carefully.</p><p>She made it about halfway down the hallway safely before the elevator behind her pinged again signaling new arrivals. She turned around to see the two burly men coming at her once again. They were saying something but she wasn't ready to listen to them this time. They were far too close to her, and she had to get out.</p><p>She rounded the corner to an expanse of windows on one side and on the other side a very wide doorway into what looked like a living room. She turned into that room, but misstepped, tripping over herself and down the few stairs that led to the sunken living room.</p><p>The men behind her called out, concern in their voices, and she covered her face with her hands. She braced for the impact but it never came, instead she opened her eyes to find that she was shrouded in a bright red cloud of energy keeping her from hitting the ground.</p><p>She shrieked and threw her hands out to steady herself, but overcompensated and instead levitated herself up higher. What had they done to her? Where was she? Had they done something to her brother too?</p><p>She managed to right herself, and had her back to the floor to ceiling windows that the living room faced. She stared at the two men on the ground and noticed that their faces held nothing but concern and worry. Why would they worry about her? Were they in on it too? Were they only worried because they had made her into a monster and they needed her? It must have been them who had given her these abilities. Why else would she be here?</p><p>The man with the metal arm hung back, while the bearded man stepped forward, "Wanda, it's me, it's Steve. Everything is okay now. Why don't you come down and we will let Bruce and Dr Cho know that you're awake so they can check on you."</p><p>Wanda shook her head, panic rising in her chest. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she tried to look for an exit. Her breathing was coming in short bursts, hands shaking. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes had begun to glow red and the energy sparked from her fingertips.</p><p>She felt like she was going to explode.</p><p>Above her a man came through the ceiling like a ghost. The same man who had been by her bedside, injured. She shrieked again and stumbled backwards in the air. The man had kind eyes, but they were unfamiliar to her. Her back hit the glass as he came closer. He was pleading with her just as the men below her were. They were all concerned for her safety, yada, yada. She didn't want to hear it. All she wanted to do was leave.</p><p>The Ghost Man reached out to her and wrapped his hands around her wrists to still her. She cried out and pushed against his chest freeing her wrists but also expelling a large gathering of pent-up energy and anxiety. A bolt of red energy struck him beneath where her hands had touched and sent him flying backwards. The force of her assault sent her backwards through the window, glass shattering around her like rain. Her body hit the ground roughly, no cloud to soften the blow. She could feel the soft grass beneath her cheek as her world spun back into darkness, the sound of the alarms singing her a bittersweet lullaby.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>